Dangerous Love
by demon sk8ter
Summary: Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru are in a gang with the girls. Naruto's new and gets pulled into all the danger, that comes with being in the group. There will be love, humor, and drama. Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina. Rated teen for swearing


Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Good morning Sakura, wakie, wakie, eggs at bakie!" Yelled Sakura's most obnoxious blonde roommate that you'll ever meet.

Ino was wearing a yellow tube top, denim capries, white flip-flops. She had this red bandanna with the black sharigan on it tied around her neck. The bandanna means that she's in the Sharigan gang.

"Shut it Ino, I don't want to become death this young at age." Tenten said sarcastically to the blonde known as Ino.

Tenten was wearing a black t-shirt, denim ripped jeans, and black vans. Her hair was up in the regular bun-style, she also had the same bandanna, just used it as a headband.

"Uh, can you guys ever let me sleep for just a few more minutes?" Questioned a pinkette, that was just waking up due to her roommates bickering.

"Nope, don't want you to be late for your first day of being a senior." Replied Tenten, while she went to open Sakura's curtains.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly at the realization of what Tenten had just said.

"Oh shit." With that said Sakura pushed out Tenten and Ino, and started to get dressed and ready for her first day of being a senior at highschool.

"Well that was rude." Ino said while pouting with her arms crossed.

Tenten sighed at her childish antics and walked over to this blue door.

"Hinata, are you up?" Questioned Tenten out-loud.

The door opened and Hinata appeared.

Hinata was wearing this light purple sleeveless turtle neck, white shorts, purple flip-flops. She had the bandanna around her wrist.

"Good morning Tenten and Ino where's Sakura?" Hinata questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, you know her, being a ditz and wanting to sleep in more. Right now she's just getting dressed." Tenten told Hinata, while heading towards the kitchen. Hinata followed shortly after.

Sakura looked into her mirror. 'Hm, I know I'm forgetting something but what.' Sakura looked at herself double checking to see if she forgot something. She then looked at her neck, 'ah that's what I'm forgetting.' She opened this specially decorated jewelry box that contained the most precious thing to her. She gently picked it up and put it on. It was a necklace that had the Uchiha sign on it.

She looked down at the little Uchiha emblem on the silver chain, she loved it with all her heart, it meant everything to her. On the back engraved on it said

I love you, my precious cherry blossom

-Sasuke U.

She remembered when he gave her it.

"Sakura breakfast!" Yelled Tenten from in the kitchen.

Sakura was broken out of her daydreaming and quickly left her room.

Sakura was wearing a red tang-top, black mini-skirt, black and red dc's. She had her long rosette hair up in a high pony-tail with bangs covering her eyes partially.

Sakura ran to the kitchen and skidded to a halt.

"Mmm, smells delicious Hinata and Tenten." Sakura complimented them and sat down at the table.

"Hey I helped to." Ino complained at the table.

"Oh yeah bringing milk to me was a lot of muscle work." Tenten told her sarcastically while flexing her arm.

"Glad you see it my way." Ino chirped then began eating her food.

Tenten was about to tell her that she was only being sarcastic, but was stopped when Sakura shook her head, mouthing let her have her view on this.

"Well let's go to school." Tenten said, getting up, putting her plate away, and grabbed her backpack.

The other girls soon followed and went into the garage.

They all got into the silver Porsche, Tenten driving, Sakura in passenger seat. Hinata and Ino in the back.

At the school

Tenten parked the car and got out.

"Yes just one more year before no more high school!" Exclaimed Tenten, stretching her arms up, when she felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her waist. She was about to turn around and hit him, thinking it was Kankuro, when she heard the guy chuckle, the deep throated laughter that Tenten loved to hear.

"Neji, I thought it was someone else, don't scare me like that." Tenten told him sheepishly.

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino stood on the sidelines watching what would happen.

Neji leaned in closer to Tenten so that their noses were slightly touching.

"Oh and who did you think it was?" Questioned Neji with a slight hint of a threat laced with it.

"Oh, um I just thought you were Kankuro and I was going to hit him, but it was you." Tenten explained herself, though it was really hard to do with him that close and that she was also hypervenalating.

"I'll make sure he won't bother you anymore." Neji told her with a smirk on his lips, with that said he quickly closed the distance between them, after a few moments he broke the kiss and left without another word.

"Wow Tenten, didn't know Neji missed you so much over the summer, even though we were usually over at the guys house." Teased Ino to Tenten, who was now glaring slightly at the blonde.

"Ino shut-up before I decide to make you absent for the whole year and the rest of your life." Tenten threatened Ino, who then quickly hid behind Sakura and Hinata for protection.

Ino peeked over Sakura's shoulder to see Tenten still glaring at her. Ino then noticed something on Tenten and being the blonde she is (no offence to the blondes out there) said the words that should have never left her lips at the moment.

"Tenten I bet you liked that kiss, your still blushing." Ino told Tenten with a small smirk on her face.

"That's it Yamanaka your dead!" Tenten yelled and the chase began.

"Sakura, Hinata help me." Screamed Ino, who at the moment was being chased by a very pissed off Tenten.

"No, you got yourself into this, you get yourself out of it!" Sakura told Ino.

Then it was if god pitied Ino, the bell rang.

"The bell saved you now Yamanaka, but wait until after school." Tenten told Ino dangerously.

Ino gulped nervously and quickly scurried off to her class, though unfortunately Tenten shared that class with her, but Hinata and Sakura would be there too. 'Witnesses.' Ino smiled at that thought.

When Ino entered she saw Shikamaru there sleeping as usual.

"Shikamaru wake-up, class starts in a minute." Ino poked him hard in the ribs while saying this.

"Uh, troublesome women, fine." He reluctantly woke up.

Ino sat right beside him and wished hopefully that Neji would also have this class to so he could preoccupy Tenten.

Tenten came in and she glared at Ino, who looked away frightened.

Tenten was about to sit down next to Ino, but much to Ino's relief Neji walked in and pulled Tenten with him and sat down in the back with Tenten.

Hinata came in and sat down by Ino, Hinata really didn't want to sit by Tenten and her cousin who were sitting really close together and kissing passionately at the moment. 'Wonder where Sakura is, she's got about 30 minutes, seeing as our teacher is Kakashi-sensei.

With Sakura

Sakura was just shutting her locker, when someone hugged her from behind. Sakura smiling softly knowing fully well who it was and leaned into the hug.

**Please review if you like it and want me to continue it.**


End file.
